


Boy Toy

by Nyanko_Sensei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Forced Oral, Pre-Time Skip, Vaginal Sex, Zoro has a big dick, perona is tight af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko_Sensei/pseuds/Nyanko_Sensei
Summary: Perona takes care of Zoro after many attempts to leave the island. She decides to take advantage of this current situation and make him love her. Perona soon realizes she maybe falling for the brute.
Relationships: Perona & Roronoa Zoro, Perona/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	Boy Toy

Perona let out a sigh as she watched the overly bandaged man in front of her sleep. Really? What was that idiot thinking?! If I can’t leave, what makes him think he can? Dumbass. The man in question was a green haired swordsman with no sense of direction. Kuma sent him there a few days ago and since then, the green haired man continued to run throughout the castle. Following him around became her unofficial hobby. He managed to get outside a few times, but was met with vicious baboons. As far as she knew there was no way to get off the island and might as well get used to the situation. Her head resting in her hands, she sighed. “This would’ve been an ideal vacation if I had my cute servants!”, she said out loud to no one in particular. “But, noooo! I have to watch over this brute!” The man’s eyes fluttered open. “Where am I?” He asked out loud.

“The same spooky, scary castle as before.”

He turned his head slowly towards the ceiling and let out a scream, causing Perona to scream as well and fall out of her chair. 

“Are you done?”, she spat, crawling back into the chair. “Shut up,” the man replied. “I’m getting out of here. I have to get back to my crew.” He struggled to break the bandages, causing him to roll over onto his chest. She laughed at his pathetic attempt and rolled him onto his back.  
“Horo horo horo! How is that working out for you, Cabbage Head? You’re too hurt to move!” The man grit his teeth. “It’s Marimo! MARIMO! Why did you bandage my arms to body?”

“Ehhhhh?! What kind of name is that? Your mother should be ashamed!”, she screeched ignoring the question. The man grit his teeth again. “My name is Zoro!” Perona frowned. “That’s not a cute name.” Zoro tried to break the wrappings again, but failed. His arms and legs were bound together by tight bandages. “I don’t have time for this!”, he yelled, causing Perona to flinch. “Unwrap me so I can leave!”

She crossed her arms. “Nope. Mihawk told me to make sure you rest and that’s what I plan to do.” Zoro grit his teeth. Perona smiled. “You look kinda cute wrapped up like a little mummy.” She sighed, moving from the chair to the edge of the bed. Placing a well-manicured finger on his lips, she whispered. “Almost makes me want to cuddle you.”

Zoro let out a groan and blushed. This girl was starting to inferioritate him. She crawled next to him. As she wrapped her leg around him, she let her fingers run across his cheeks. Letting out a sigh, she nuzzled her face into his neck. “You don’t smell cute, but seeing as you won’t dress up as Kumacy. This will have to do.” Zoro had a permanent blush across his cheeks and grimaced. He couldn’t remember the last time he was with a girl. Wait, was he ever with a girl? Zoro knew he had to end this before something awkward could begin. “Oi, stop cuddling me.” 

“Would you rather I do something else?”, Perona teased as she kissed the white bandages, laughing as she did so. Something hard poked at her thigh causing her to squeak. Her hand drifted south to investigate the source of the intrusion. What is this thing? She grasped the intruder between her delicate fingers. A quiet, deep moan echoed through the room. Perona squeaked. Was… was that him? A shocked look crossed her face. Zoro glared at her. “Oi, what’s with that look?”

She shook her head and giggled. “Nothing yet.” Perona sat on him, large eyes meeting with his emerald ones. She winked at him, causing him to groan and try to look away. While straddling his legs, she unzipped her boots; throwing them onto the stone floor. Perona smiled. She began to remove her clothes. Her cape, shirt and skirt falling onto the floor in a messy heap. She blushed hard as she put her arms behind her head in an attempt to be sexy. “Do you like what you see?”, Perona whispered, batting her eyelashes. No response. She took notice that the green haired man was looking away.

Her manicured fingers gripping his face forcing him to look at her. “Look at me when I’m taking my clothes off! N-not that you’re cute or anything!” She huffed. Zoro then said, curtly, “If you’re going to try something, get it over with. I hate slow, teasing bullshit.” Perona got off the wrapped man, undoing her matching black lacy bra and panties. Leaving her stark naked. She crawled back onto the brute, this time closer to his face. Zoro grimaced as a huge smile took residence on her face. He just wanted this to end. She peppered Zoro’s neck with kisses.

“Are you ready, Samurai?” She softly whispered, gripping the semi-hard erection through his pants. Zoro groaned in response as Perona laughed. She spit into her hand and slipped it underneath the fabric, palming him. Her strokes were slow but calculated. He was so large that her petite hand could hardly grasp him. His breathing became more heavy as a thick blush painted his cheeks. Zoro opened one eye and smirked at her. 

Perona blushed. She didn’t like the way Zoro was looking at her. It was a devilish smile with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. Looking Perona dead in the eyes, he broke the bandages that bound him. An explosion of white cloth scattered the bed and hit Perona. “Impossible! I made sure they were tight! How dare you break my hard work?!”, Perona screeched as she threw her hands in the air.

Before she could think, the torn bandages were wrapped around her wrists and pulled above her head. She struggled and screamed, “You stupid, idiot! Don’t you know I can get out of this?” She glared daggers at the green haired samurai. Perona let out a squeak of surprise as Zoro straddled her. His hand holding her chin, lips hovering over hers as he looked into her wide eyes. “Then do it.”, Zoro breathed, voice barely above a whisper and heavy with lust.

The samurai’s chapped lips captured hers in a deep kiss. The two fought for dominance as their tongues battled. His teeth biting down her bottom lip and sucking on it. Perona let out a moan and grounded her hips against him, telling him to continue. Zoro pulled away, causing the pink haired girl to frown. He took a scrap of bandage and gagged her with it. “I don’t like loud mouth pretty girls.”, Zoro said, giving her head a pat. She started to squirm angrily. MOUTHY GIRLS?!! How dare he! I don’t like brutes who ruin my hard work! How did I let this happen? It’s not fair that he’s the only one still clothed! Wait, did he say pretty? Perona blushed at the thought.

“Oi, you don’t mind if I take these off do you?”, Zoro asked, smirking. It was as if he read her mind. He sat on the bed, untying his black boots and tossing them to the floor haphazardly, doing the same with the other. He stood up, and turned around to Perona undoing his pants and then slipped them off. Her eyes widened as she could make out the massive erection forming around the white underwear. Perona gulped through the gag. Zoro pulled down his underwear, his colossal dick springing to life. Perona started to writhe against the restraints. The cloth gag became moist as drool collected on the edge of her mouth. She was trying to say something but only a muffled voice was heard. Zoro took notice and removed the gag. Perona panted heavily as she murmured, “You.. idiot… Please be gentle. I-I… I’m a virgin.”

Zoro smirked. “What do you mean you’ve never had sex? You were so confident before.” Perona turned her head to the side, biting her cheek. Haven’t you heard of faking it? Stupid idio-

Perona was ripped from her thoughts as she felt a hand massaging her. She squeaked as her eyes glanced down to see the green haired man paying attention to her. “You’re wet.”, Zoro stated as a matter of fact, as if he was talking about the rain. His calloused fingers rubbing circles and dipping below to collect more of her slickness. She didn’t want to admit it, but the idiot knew what he was doing. He stared into her eyes from between her legs as he carefully inserted a finger. Perona tensed at the sensation, looking away from him and at the stone wall.

It took all of Perona’s strength not to moan. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood. If this idiot knew she was enjoying herself, the teasing would never end. Pulled from her thoughts? she looked to see Zoro licking her pussy. His brown eyes locking with hers. He’s looking at me! Oh shit what do I do?! Perona cleared her throat, her hand scratching the back of her head. “So umm… what do I taste like?”, She said, squeaking on the last word. Zoro stopped, a dumb look crossed his face. For a solid minute, he stared at the grimy stone wall before he came back to earth. He rested his cheek on her inner thigh and began to kiss the lips. “Well..” he said in between kisses. “You taste like vanilla… with… notes of orchid… and cotton candy…” Perona squeaked. How sweet! I’m gonna-

“With an under note of deep-seated daddy issues.” Zoro stated, smirking at her. Before the samurai could react, her thighs closed around him, clamping his neck like an All-Blue ocean clam. Holding the green haired dumbass in a thick thighed chokehold, she roared, “You idiot!” She grabbed him by the hair and held him down between her legs “You’re going to please me like the princess I am!” Zoro began to lick at her soaking, dripping core. Perona’s attitude and breathing changed slowly and became erratic, steadily releasing her thigh grip around his neck and relinquishing her hands on his head. She could no longer hold back. Her blushing face twisted in pleasure as he went up for air. Gasping, he kept her occupied with his hands as Zoro’s moist, calloused fingers plunged into her deep, warm folds. Perona wanted to scream, but those stone walls echo everything. Zoro picked up his pace, twisting and slamming his index and middle into her. 

Her manicured hands reached for his head. “Oh shit. Not again!”, Zoro thought as she leaned down and grazed their lips together. She screamed into his mouth as he felt her walls tighten around his hand. He pulled out as a stream of liquid sprayed onto his chest. Perona panted heavily as she reached out to Zoro. “Thank you, Zoro. That was…. AMAZING!!”, She shrilled. “I guess I better clean up now.” 

“Oi, what about me?” Zoro asked, pointing to his throbbing erection. “What about you?, Perona asked hautly. “I haven’t gotten off yet.”, Zoro replied. She smiled sweetly at him. “Didn’t you get off on me getting off?” 

“Hardly.” Zoro spat, crossing his arms. “I hate wet sheets, so let’s take this into another room.” “What? Why?”, she questioned. 

“Guess what?” He asked. “What?” Perona frowned as Zoro grinned, a bad idea forming behind his brown eyes.

“There’s a sex swing in Mihawk’s room.” 

“Negative Hollow!” Perona yelled as her ghosts flew through Zoro, causing him to fall to the floor.  
“I’m sorry. What is life worth living anyway? I should’ve been born a water flea.” Zoro groveled. 

“I’m not going to lose my virginity there! Besides, it’s all gross and I don’t know who’s been in it.” Persona frowned as she floated above the bed. Though I could probably guess a certain red haired emperor. “Where’s the bed sheets?” Zoro asked. Perona sighed, “It’s in a closet, down the hall and on the left. Surely a dumb monkey like you can’t get lost that easily.” Zoro’s forehead popped a vein. “I’ll be back”, he spat as he walked out of the room ass naked.

“Stupid idiot, walking around the castle naked! You’re going to get lost and I’m going to have to go find you…”, she mused out loud once the swordsman was out of sight.

“You’ve said you have had sex before but you have no idea how to treat a lady.”, Perona continued, wrapping a finger around her hair. “That big dumb green idiot...” Her heart started to beat faster as a blush crept across her face. She held her stomach, as she could almost feel Zoro’s phantom fingers still inside her. I think I like him. Like, like him. He smells like musk and sake and… and one thing I can’t pinpoint. She shook her head, trying to erase such silly thoughts. “What’s taking him so long? Damn it, guess I have to do everything around here!”, she screeched as she wrapped herself in the soiled white bedsheet.

After what felt like forever, Zoro finally returned with clean linen to see Perona on the bed touching herself. “You got lost didn’t you?” Perona asked, not looking at him and already knowing the answer. She swirled her fingers around her clit. The green haired man stiffened. “No. I don’t get lost that easily. Now get up so I can put these on. I didn’t think a princess like you would want to lay back down on nasty sheets.”

She stopped touching herself and looked the swordsman in the eye. “These are the clean ones.” She patted the black silk sheets. “I got tired of waiting and got them myself.” Zoro turned and huffed, “I wasn’t gone any longer than ten minutes!” Perona sat up on her side, pointed to the green haired man’s crotch and smirked. “You’ve been gone so long that you’re soft. Are you going to make love to me or not?”

A large smile appeared on his face. “I wouldn’t call it love, Princess.” He said as he walked closer to her, stroking himself. “Open up.” She raised an eyebrow. “Wha-?” Before she could question him, his large cock was forced into her mouth. He started rocking his hips slowly, trying not to choke her. The goth girl struggled as even his shallow thrusts were even too much for her virgin mouth. With every thrust, she could feel her pussy getting slick. His hands on her, touching her turned her on beyond what she could describe. Zoro pulled all the way out and dove back in, burying her nose in his thick green pubes. Perona gasped for air as he let go of her hair. Eyes watering, she wanted to berate him but was embarrassed to admit the manhandling actually turned her on. Damn him and his huge dick!

“I think I’m ready,” Zoro boasted in a strong, confident voice. He pushed her down on the bed and lined himself up at her visibly wet entrance. “Are you ready?” Perona huffed in response. “Just be gentle.” She reminded him in case the idiot forgot. 

Zoro got close to her face and captured her in a kiss as he held her hips in place, gradually entering her. Perona closed her eyes and let out a squeak as her hands grasped the bedsheets. Their tongues swirling around each other. He’s so big! It hurts but I don’t want to stop! Zoro pulled his lips away from hers, a trail of spit connecting them.

“I think I’m all the way in.”, Zoro comments. “Do you-“ Perona interrupts him. “Just do it already!” Zoro scowls at her. “Irritating woman.” he whispers as he pulls out and fully sheaths himself back inside. Keeping at a slow pace, he rocks his hips against hers. Causing her to moan. “You’re so wet and tight.”, Zoro says out loud to himself. “God, it’s perfect and feels right.” Perona blushed, her vision getting blurry. “You really think so, huh?” Zoro turned away from her, clicked his tongue and replied, “I didn’t say anything.” She smiled and giggled as her breasts bounced with each thrust. He’s so cute, but I need more. More of him!

She smirked to herself, as a naughty idea formed. “Zoro?”, Perona asked. Zoro grunted in response, slowly pumping away at the ghost princess’ tight entrance. “Go faster. As fast as you can! Just fuck me!” Those were magic words to the samurai’s ears. He pulled himself all the way out until just the tip was inside her and plunged himself all the way, fully sheathed inside the petite girl.

Perona let out a yelp as Zoro hit a sensitive spot. She saw stars in her vision. “Righ-Right there!” Zoro’s smile couldn’t get any wider as he lifted her right leg above her head. She groaned a little as she knew stretching was important. Especially when fucking this dumb jock. He trusted himself at the right angle, hitting her sweet spot. She moaned, enticing Zoro to go further. His thrusts were becoming more and more rough and deep.  
Perona could feel the knot in her abdomen and about to break. She looked into Zoro’s deep brown eyes. Damn he looked so handsome pumping away at her. 

If only it could happen forev- “Ughh… I’m going to come.”, Zoro announced as he grunted, still pounding into the tight girl. “Already?!”, Perona shrilled. Seriously?! It hasn’t even been that long! Surely he was joking. “Don’t come inside me!”, she added. If this idiot even thinks about it I’ll-! Zoro pulled out of her and she whined due to the empty feeling.

With his brows furrowed together in a deep concentration, Zoro rapidly started to stroke his moist erection. Perona continued to lay back and watch him, unsure about his next move. He was hovering over her as he balanced himself on one hand, the other grasping his massive cock. Using the same concentration when training, his eyes were closed as he let out a few heavy breaths and with a grunt shot ribbons of pearlescent streamers onto Perona’s stomach. She could feel the warmth of Zoro as his mess beaded on her tummy.

Zoro wiped his brow. “How’s that for fun, Princess?” He sneered as he kissed her forehead. “It… That was…alright.”, Perona huffed, secretly enjoying the forehead kiss. “Alright?!” Zoro exclaimed as he plopped down beside her in a mess of sweat and heavy breathing. “There‘s no pleasing a princess.” Perona laughed. Zoro looked at her with discontent. “I’m just joking, I enjoyed myself. Go get a bath”, the pink haired Lolita said as she pinched her nose. “You smell horrible!”

Zoro clicked his teeth. “Whatever.”, he said as he slid to the side of the bed, creaking as he shifted his weight. The green haired man stretched his arms and groaned, his hand reaching around to scratch his ass cheek. He twisted the doorknob on the large ornate wooden door, walking into the hallway and taking a left. “The bath is on the right you, idiot!”, Perona shouted after him. 

“Shut up!”, Zoro yelled as he passed the open door again, scowling. Perona covered her mouth and giggled. Yeah but you’re my boy toy, idiot.


End file.
